Dear you
by Mayuno
Summary: Je me demande où tu es, et ce que tu fais. Je n'ai pas trouvé ton adresse exacte. Cette lettre, tu ne la recevras surement jamais. Mais je prends tout de même le temps de te l'écrire.
1. Chapter 1

SAAAALUUUTTTTTTTTTTT TOUT LE MONDEEEE!

Comment ça va vous? Bien? Mal? On s'en fout! *PAN*

Bref! Désolé de ce pétage de plomb!

Je suis ici pour une fanfiction un peu spéciale! Tous les chapitres sont déjà écris, du coup je posterais la suite demain! Et àa la fin de la semaine tout seras posté! JOIE! 8D

Cette fanfiction prouve que j'écris bien mieux à deux heures du matin! Les chapitres sont courts, et vous comprendrez pouquoi en lisant ^^

_Bref!_

Disclamers:

Salut les geeks appartient à Mathieu Sommet!

Le Rating est K!

Et c'est triste! Et voilààà ^^

Bref! Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre ^^"

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Salut !

Il y a un moment que je voulais t'écrire mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps. Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas le trouver.

Je me demande où tu es, et ce que tu fais. Je n'ai pas trouvé ton adresse exacte. Cette lettre, tu ne la recevras surement jamais. Mais je prends tout de même le temps de l'écrire. Et pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi.

Enfin bon, Comment vas-tu ? Ici, c'est un peu le bordel, ça n'a pas vraiment changé tu sais ?

Enfin, un peu quand même ! On a, comme qui dirais, adopté un nouveau colocataire ! Il est très gentil, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est peut-être même, le seul véritablement bienveillant de toute cette foutue famille ! Haha !

Enfin bref ! Tu nous manques énormément ! Ta chambre est restée intacte ! Tes affaires et tes…trucs, n'ont pas bougés ! Rassures toi, il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici…Alors si jamais tu venais à-

Ah merde ! Je dois te laisser ! J'entends quelqu'un arriver !

Promis, je t'écrirais une nouvelle lettre bientôt !

A bientôt alors.

* * *

merci d'avoir lu! Amour sur vous!

Reviews siouplais, Soyez cool avec l'auteur! *PAN*


	2. Chapter 2

RE COUCOU TOUT LE MONDEEEE!

Comme promis voici la suite et... WHAT? Y a des rewiews? En moins de 24 h?! OO

...Vous êtes de grands malades les gens! *PAN*

Bon, ok, y a trois reviews, mais moi je trouve ça déjà énorme!

Donc:

Leenra Oui, les chapitres sont assez courts j'en suis désolé ^^"

Et je ne révélerais rien! ù_ù Rien du tout!

Je te laisse nager dans le ruisseau du bois de boulogne ma grande! *meurt*

Bref! Désolé je m'emporte encore! Merci infiniment pour ta review! Surtout que tu es la première! Alors: félicitation! BRAVOOO! Un cookies? 8D

HizeriellePour une fois que je respecte mes délais! T-T

Enfin, j'espère que tu y verras plus clair (ou pas) grâce à ce nouveau chapitre! ^^

BREF! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

7Fallen-Angels Grosse reviewwww! OO

t'inquiète je comprend qu'on manque de vocabulaire, ou d'expressivité quand on maqnue surtotu de fatigue XD

Bref! Essaye de deviner si t'as raison 8D (j'aime faire chier le monde, c'est bien pour ça que j'écris des fanfictions...attend qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!)

Brefffff! Merci infiniment pour ta review! ^^

BREF!

SLG n'est pas à moi blablabla, ranting K, blablabla!

BONNE LECTUREE!

* * *

Salut toi !

J'ai certaines questions qui me reviennent sans arrêt en tête en ce moment.

Je me suis dit que le mieux, c'était de te les poser; Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tu es seul ? Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres avec toi ?

Je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment me répondre, mais je demande quand même.

Au cas où.

Je n'arrive pas à leur parler de ça. Enfin, c'est surtout que je ne peux pas. C'est encore un sujet sensible. Et je ne sais pas très bien comment ils réagiraient.

Surtout en ce moment… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont. C'est comme si ils avaient constamment la gastro, ou un truc du genre. On dirait qu'ils se sentent tout le temps mal, et qu'en plus ils se font la gueule !

A moins que je me fasse des idées.

Je crois que moi aussi je couve quelque chose. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper, et c'est pas bon pour la santé ça ! Hein ?

Enfin bon ! Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps. J'ai plus grand-chose à dire non-plus en vérité !

Enfin bon à bientôt.

* * *

coucou! Je viens de me rendre compte que le mot de l'auteur est plus logn que le chapitre, et j'en suis tellement désolé X""D

Bref! Pardonnez moi d'être une quiche!

Merci d'avoir lu!

et...Reviews? 8D - clocharde


	3. Chapter 3

**Re coucouuuuu**

Alors:

SLG n'est pas à moi (c'est dommage...)

Rating K toussa toussa!

Réponses:

Leenra *lui tend un cookies, et un autre, et encore un autre* Tu mérites pleinssss de cookies! *PAN*

Toi t'aimes bien els cookies pour dire ça non? *rePAN*

Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise, et voir les gens réfléchir sur qui est qui me donne jsute envie de crier de joie, aprce que si ils réfléchissent pas ben... C'est que je me suis chié quelque part! *rerePAN* Enfin; merci encore pour ta review ^^!

Bref! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps!

Maintenant; LA SUITEEEE!

* * *

Salut.

Il fait froid ici. On dirait qu'ils vont vraiment de plus en plus mal.

En dehors du tournage, ils passent leur temps allongé à même le matelas, tous habillés. Pour ceux qui ont de la chance. Les autres s'effondrent directement sur le planché.

La dernière fois, le hippy, a bien failli s'écrouler dans les escaliers. Heureusement que j'étais là pour le rattraper !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Même pendant ses plus gros Bad Trip, il n'avait jamais eu l'air si mal en point.

Les autres, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler.

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Je ne pourrais pas tenir bien longtemps non-plus, d'ailleurs. J'ai calculé aujourd'hui, ça fait bien une bonne semaine que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. J'arrive à peine à tenir debout. J'ai de plus en plus mal au crane.

J'vais aller prendre une aspirine d'ailleurs. Désolé que cette lettre sonne aussi mal.

Enfin bon, dans tous les cas tu ne la liras jamais. Je vois pas très bien pourquoi je m'excuse au final. Ou bien auprès de qui.

Ni même pourquoi je continue ces lettres en fait !

Je suis fatigué, je crois. Je vais essayer de dormir cette nuit. Il y a peu de chance que j'y arrive, mais ne perdons pas espoir !

Enfin bref à bientôt. Peut-être.

* * *

Comme d'habitude:

Moi, clocharde, demande review à vous, par ce que moi, sombre merde! *PAN*

Bref! Merci d'avoir lu XD!


	4. Chapter 4

Re coucou tout le monde!

Et oui, voilà le dernier chapitre! Je suis sincèrement désolé que la fiction n'est pas durée plus longtemps, mais à la base c'était censé être un OS donc voilà...^"

Désolé! Mais pour me faire pardonner: je suis déjà entrain d'écrire une autre fiction à chapitres (plus longue promis!) dans le même ton (plus ou moins), que je publierais dés que possible! ^^

merci pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos compliments/critiques! J'espère que vous aimerez toujours après ce chapitre ^^"

Bref!

rating K

SLG pas à moi blablabla chatons qui pleurent blablabla mort aux vaches blablabla et moi je pleure blablabla dit n'importe quoi! *PAN*

Leenra: ENCORE PLUS DE COOKIES POUR TOI ALORS! *donne montagne de cookies* Tu es celle qui me suit depusi le tout début! Merci merci merci! (en éspérant que tu: ne me déteste pas après ce chapitre, que tu ne me hurle pas deçu virtuellement, que tu ne...*PAN*) Bref! Merci à toi! ^^

On va voir si tu avais raison 8D

middlewar Désolé de te répondre seulemetn maintenantttt! Mais j'avais déjà publié le chapitre 2 lors de ta review! Je suis une vilaineee T-T

*PAN* Le spoil c'est le mal! *rePAN*/ On va voir si ton intuition était la bonne alorrrrsss...

**LET'S GOOOO!**

* * *

C'est con quand on y pense.

J'ai souhaité tellement de fois qu'ils s'en aillent. Qu'ils me foutent la paix.

Je le souhaitais de la même façon que l'on souhaite changer de parents durant l'adolescence, ou bien quand on se demande pourquoi on est si différents des gens qui partagent notre sang, et qui jouent à mâcher nos manettes de PlayStation, mettant les fils de cuivres à nus avec leur dents de travers.

Je les haïssais autant qu'ils m'étaient indispensables. Et au final, je ne m'en aperçois vraiment que maintenant que je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais été réels. Ma vie entière, n'a été qu'une immense illusion pleine de solitude.

Et cette illusion, je crois qu'au final, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

On ne m'a jamais appris à vivre « seul ». D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça s'apprend vraiment ?

Partout où je regarde, des gens parlent, interagissent, rient, pleurent ensemble. Je n'ai jamais connu, ou vu, une personne qui n'ait jamais interagie avec une autre. Je ne connais personne vivant seul. Sauf moi.

Je crois bien que j'ai peur.

Peur d'apprendre à vivre seul. Peur qu'ils disparaissent. Que je me perde à mon tour.

Nous sommes indivisibles. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

Et maintenant je ne pense plus rien. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Que le monde entier me tend une corde à suspendre au lustre, un poignard servant de touillette dans un verre de vodka remplie de médicaments.

Le monde entier semble vouloir ma mort. Mais j'ai peur de mourir aussi.

C'est tellement égoïste. De te confier ce genre de chose, alors que je suis celui qui a dû…

Je m'en veux. Je m'en veux au point de t'écrire des lettres depuis des mois.

C'est tellement stupide, et pourtant ça me semble tellement indispensable. Comme si en faisant ça, je pouvais espérer recevoir ton pardon. Me pardonnes-tu en réalité ? Ou ne le peux-tu simplement pas ?

C'est con quand on y pense.

J'ai peur. Et c'est bien la seule chose dont je sois sûr.

Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

Répond moi.

Toi qui a la science infuse. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

* * *

...Ne me tuez pas...siouplais...mais mettez moi des reviewssss! *meurt comme la clocharde qu'elle est*

Bref! Merci d'avoir lu la fiction jusqu'au bout! Et à bientôt j'éspère! ^^

Bref: Mention spéciale à Tsuchito/Kogure/Le sale gosse de **** que je hais de totu mon coeur mais qui arrive à ce rendre utile dans certains domaines, genre là par exemple ^^


End file.
